Forbidden
by waterbendergirl101
Summary: We are in the middle ages, Bloom falls in love with the new kitchen aid Baltor,but unfortunately it is her duty as a princess, she marries someone of noble background, on her 16th birthday her father declares her betrother to prince Sky of Eraklyon.review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I came up with this story when I was watching Tristan and Isold, if you haven't watched it , it's a shamed. It's kind of like Romeo and Juliet, but in thise story the girl doesn't die. I really enjoyed writting this first chapter, the inspiration just kept coming. So I am currently writting two BaltorxBloom storrie but what the hekc. And if you haven't read my other stories, there called Sleeping with the enemy and Two dragons. Please review.**

* * *

**Balor + Bloom**

**Chapter 1**

**by waterbendergirl**

_Everything happened for a reason, everyone believed that , even Bloom. That's why it wasn't a surprise to Bloom when her father announced she was to be betrothed. It was the duty of a nobl__e woman to marry someone who her father found suitable. Only Bloom didn't thought that the day would be so soon._

Bloom sighed as another plate of the food was being placed before her. Her father had thrown her a party for her 15th birthday, she wasn't all anxious about her birthday, because from this day fore ward she had only one year left of her freedom.

When she would turn 16 she would be old enough to be betrothed, to marry a man she barely knew, a man who could possibly be twice her age. But it was the duty of every noble woman, so if it meant she had to give up her life , she would do it, in order to maintain the peace in her kingdom. It had taken her father a long time to unit each and every tribe of the kingdom.

"My lady , aren't you hungry?" Bloom was pulled out of her thought by a young servant. When she looked up she met his gaze. It was like the world stopped spinning as she looked into the most beautiful golden eyes she had ever seen.

Amazed by his appearance she decided to study him further. He had beautiful long hair , pulled back into a pony tail. He was clothed in a blouse and trousers, the top knots of his blouse were cut off, so she could clearly see his muscular chest. Bloom almost slapped herself for being curious after what was more hidden under his clothes. He seemed older than Bloom, perhaps 20, 22 tops.

She was some kind disappointed when the servant grabbed her plait and left for the kitchen. Curious of who this new one was, she leaned to her left to ask her brother.

"Brandon, brother deer, do you know who that man was?" A young man, with chestnut brown hair and the same colors of eyes looked up from his plate and looked at his sister with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Witch do you mean?"

"The one with the pony tail."

"Ow, I presume that's the one our father's army brought in after concerning a new tribe, if I'm not mistaking I think they called him Baltor. He lost his parent's in battle, and was left alone, so father offered him a kitchen job. Seeing he had nowhere else to go, he gradually accepted."

Bloom was about to ask more but decided not to when Brandon turned his attention again on his betrothed, Stella of Sollaria. Their marriage would be a great gain to the alliance.

"I think I'll get some air" she said to no one in particular. She hasted out of her chair and run outside, it was getting a little to warm for her and the fact that she was wearing a dress, made of uncountable layers of cotton didn't made the heat any less.

She snuck behind the guards. If they had spotted her they would ussure her to go back inside and that was one thing Bloom wanted to avoid.

She ran to the pound her father had build on her special request. She needed a place she could come to rest and think and that was exactly what the pound was to her. An oasis of peace.

She looked into the water, to see her own reflection. She resembled her mother so much, the same flaming red hair that reached the ground (her father had asked her so many times to cut it because of the burdon it always was for the maids to put it into a bun or just a simple pony tail, but she, stubborn as she was, had always denied his request) and her sparkling blue eyes, that sucked you in when you looked at them for more than just a second.

Slowly she placed her wrist under water, hoping that it would cool her down, but it didn't seemed to work. She carefully laid down on her stomach, so her face was just inches away from the cool and refreshing water. She closed the space between it so soon her head was completely surrounded by the water. Trying to let the cool water surround her more she pushed her body further and further.

Unfortunatly she hadn't thought about the rules of gravity so as soon her upper body was in the cold water her legs followed, because the huge weight of her dress made her tumble over. She sank to the bottom, she tried to swim to surface but she was only being pulled down by the dress , she never expected the pound to be so deep.

Bloom desperately tried to call out for breath but the only thing that came out were a few bubbles. Water was filling her lungs and she felt dizziness. The water was stinging in her eyes, she accepted her faith, and closed her eyes as a world of blackness overcame her.

She didn't feel the arms who were being wrapped around her waist or the hand that removed her dress so she could float to the surface , she didn't feel those strong arms pulling her out of the water, on to the shore. The only thing she felt was a mouth covering her own, desperately trying to fill her lungs again with oxygen.

Bloom shot forward, breathing heavy, she grabbed her throat , rubbing it so the soreness would go away.

"Shh, calm, small breathes." She heard a voice say next to her. When she looked up she met doze amazing golden eyes again for the second time that night. She gave him a questioning look : "You?".

"Are you okay? I saw you fall and when you didn't surface I dove in after you, did you get hurt."

"No, at least I don't think so, although I feel a little light headed."

He carefully searched her head for any injuries but just shook his head " there don't appear to be any injuries so the dizziness probably is because of the short amount of oxygen that went to your brains when you were under water. It should wear of after a good night rest."

Bloom felt butterflies forming in the pit of her stomach, he wasn't only gorgeous but apparently also smart. "Who are you? I mean I never saw you here before?" Bloom was surprised of her own boldness.

"I am the new kitchen help, I just enrolled here a few days ago."

"For a kitchen aid you're very smart." Bloom almost cursed herself, again with the boldness. Baltor was taken back by her answer, wasn't a princess meant to never be so bold? He looked at the beautiful princess lying before him, she was young but he could clearly see the body of a woman developing. She had beautiful curves, and those blue eyes pulled him in.

Baltor snapped the thought out of his head and cursed himself of thinking of the princess in such a way.

"Can I get some help out here?" he shouted when he looped one arm around her waist, helping her stand up and using his own body as support. Not soon after a whole hurl of people came storming out of the castle, her brother and father at the head. She had to suppress a smirk as she saw her brother yelling at the guards who had to keep her from going outside.

"Bloom, darling, what happened?" Her father quickly took of his cape and wrapped it around her freezing body, "you must be ice cold." It was only then he noticed Baltor standing behind her.

Seeing Bloom couldn't close her mouth from her shattering teeth, she surely couldn't speak so Baltor answered for her "I was sent out here to get rid of some garbage when I saw the princess falling into the pound, I dove in after her."

"Well, then I am forever in you dept." the king said , shaking hands with the savior of his princess. Baltor simply bowed "it wasn't a duty, every man would have done it when he saw the royal family was in danger."

The king only nodded and helped his daughter in doors, "let's get you to your room and out of this wet clothes." Brandon, finally finished with cursing at the guards ran to them. He hugged her freezing body, Bloom tried to respond to the hug as best as possible, enjoying every bit of warmth his body was transferring to her own. When the hug ended, the cold immediately came back.

"Are you alright?" Again with the questioning, she fell into the pound, was now completely wet and it was 0 degrees outside, how could she possibly be alright.

She bit the inside of her cheeck, restraining the urge to give another bold answer.

Instead she gave him a weak smile, "I had better days."

Her father helped her inside and guided her to her room. She anticipated the reaction Flora would give when she saw her soken wet standing in the door opening. Flora was her min, had been since she was as long as she could remember. She felt like she could tell anything to her, that was probably because of the little age difference. Flora had started working for them when she was only 16, Bloom was then 10 years old.

When they reached her room a hysterical Flora stood in her room, she would have paid money to see that expression again.

Flora nearly screamed the whole castle awake when she saw the freezing princess coming in, supported by her father. "What happened to you, ow sweetie are you alright?" Bloom gave her min a weak smile, and headed for the bathroom. She heard her father and Flora scream at each other, Flora cursing him for why he even had that pound build. When she heard a door fly shut Flora came bursting into the bathroom.

"Are you alright now?" Flora helped her out of those clothes and into her nightgown. After brushing her hair she guided her to bed and tucked her in. Right before she was going away , Bloom grabbed her hand. "Flora, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I don't know Bloom, it never happened to me, but I think it exists." She simply smiled, "why this sudden question?"

"I think I experienced it."

"O, and might I ask who's the lucky one?"

"His name is Baltor and he is the new kitchen aid."

Flora immediately jumped out of bed, cursing under her breath. "Bloom, you don't know what you are doing, first of all , that man is 21 years old, second he is just a kitchen aid –emphasizing on the just- while you are a princess, and third, word goes around that he is a player. I think it's in your best interest if you stay away from him as far as possible, do you promise?"

"Yeah, yeah I promise" but Flora didn't miss the gleam of determination in her eyes and sat back next to her, carefully whipping the bangs out of her eyes and then gathering her small hands in hers. When Bloom noticed the sincereness in her eyes she responded honestly "I'll do my best Flora, you don't have to be worried."

She shot her another reassuring glare, Flora got of her bed and place a light kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams , your majesty"

"Sweet dreams Flora" Bloom turned around and nuzzled her face into her pillow, she certainly knew that her dream would contain a certain red blond with piercing golden eyes.

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**could you people please review?**

**I know I'm a nag, but it's a very very big deal to me.**

**Chapter 2 is already written so if I get enought reviews I will post it ( OMG, aren't I mean)**

**Know, it's actually 1 a clock in the morning so I think I am going to bed**

**Goodnight.**

**PS: I will recomend a story to you, her name is Appledragon and she had written a story for Naruto, Appledragon if you read this, again keep the good work up!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm amazed of myself that I've put two chapters up in 2 days, that never happened before but I'm so inspired by this story. Although I'm a little dissapointed becaus of the low amount of riviews I had, ONLY ONE, and I hope I het some more with this chapter.**

* * *

**Baltor + Bloom**

**Chapter 2**

**by waterbendergirl**

"Good morning princess , did you have a good night sleep?" Flora , happy as always in the morning, swept the sheets of her body. The warmth her bed had produced the whole night was immediately pulled away and replaced by the morning cold. Bloom tried to burry herself as much possible in her mattress and sighed "Just 5 more minutes."

"Young lady, it is already 9 o'clock, that means everyone is already up and waiting in the dining room, waiting for you I might add, you know it's a custom to have breakfast all together."

Bloom pushed herself of the bed, much to her dislike, and headed for the bathroom. "I really don't understand how you can be so cheerful and happy in the morning Flora." Bloom yawned.

"But Bloom, why shouldn't I be? It's a brand new day" she smiled happily. Bloom couldn't understand it, was she the only one in the whole castle who liked to sleep in? Everyone was such a morning person, her father and brother were always up, even when the castle hadn't awakend yet. Maybe she took after her mother, she had never knew her because she died when Bloom was born. She remembered that every night she would go to her mother's portrait and admire it secretly. But she was soon pulled out of her thoughts as Flora entered the bathroom with a simple white gown, strapless and it had little blue lings flowing through it.

Flora helped her into bath and then dressed her and combed her hair. Bloom decided to let it hang lose for the day, only pulled back a little at the top, ordained with beautiful whit pearls. "Now come on" Flora ushered " we don't want to have them wait any longer do we?"

Bloom quietly sneaked to her seat and sat next to her brother. Seeing everyone continued his or her conversation without looking up meant that they didn't notice her tardiness. She relaxed in her seat when someone whispered in her ear "late again are we?"

Bloom shot up from her seat, when she looked in those amused brown eyes. "Brandon" she laughed, slapping him playfully on the arm.

"I'm sorry, but you looked like you committed a crime, just let go of myself. But how those it come you are late again, you know I could easily tell dad." He smirked.

"Brandon, don't act like a little kid."

He was about to respond but was silenced when the servants came in, carrying plates filled with omelets, bacon, bread, all the things you could want from a royal breakfast. But Bloom couldn't eat, it was like she felt sick, probably love sickness. She smiled at the thought. She had known him for only one day and he had already made a great impression on her, saving her from the water, and then talking with him. She was literally walking on clouds.

"Not hungry again princess?" Bloom looked up from her plait to meat that piercing golden eyes again. Baltor took the plate from under her nose and walked away it with it, back into the kitchen. Butterflies were forming in the pit of her stomach again. How she loved looking into those eyes.

--

"So how are you enrolling here?" Riven asked the new kitchen help.

"Can't complain." He said, while scrubbing the plates.

"So , have you already found someone that interests you?" Riven winked, dropping a new batch of plates that needed cleaning in the tub. Baltor thought about the beautiful princess, she looked gorgeous. Even when he had pulled her out of the pound, her hair clinging to her face, her throat red and swollen, she still looked like an angel to him.

"Assuming from the glistering in your eyes I can presume you did." He came a little closer and elbowed him "Tell me, is it the maid Layla? I heard she had quit some interest for you too." Baltor looked up eying the girl Riven mentioned, indeed she too was beautiful, her mocha brown skin, her sparkling blue eyes and her chocolate brow hair, that seemed like silk to him. But he was afraid someone else had claimed the hold on his heart.

"No, I'm afraid it's someone else, she has long red hair and sparkling blue eyes." Riven shot up and grabbed Baltor by his upper arm, carrying him through some corridors and stopping at a place it seemed safe for him, where no people could hear them. "I know who you are talking about, you fancy the princess, well it's a bad idea. First of all she's a noble woman and she is to be betrothed, she's off limits for you."

He loosened his grip on Baltor's arm and whispered in a more gentle way "I'm just worried, if someone finds out, it can mean your death. Now I don't want to hear any of this rubbish anymore, go outside , clear your head." Baltor decided not to disagree, he was somehow glad he could go outside, get some fresh air, the castle gave him the feeling like he was in a prison. He just nodded and went outside, he exactly knew where he was going at.

--

"Please, princess, come back inside, your father won't be glad if I have tell you abandoned your princess duties again." Bloom just kept on running outside waving a hand as a sign she didn't bothered. She shot one last glare at her teacher Helia before she turned around the corner. Going to the place she treasured the most, her pound. Her smile immediately fainted when she spotted another person at the pound. Her step slowed down as she carefully approached him, when she was only a few feet away she could make out who it was, the servant that had rescued her yesterday, Baltor.

She quickly regained her composure, her breath a little uneven because of the running, pulled the wrinkles in her dress straight and fastened the clips in her hair. She walked towards him and sat down, a distance between them so it didn't show her eagerness of being with him. Baltor didn't say anything, the memory of Riven's outburst fresh in his head.

Bloom sensed the tension that his body was radiating so she decided to start a little conversation. "Hi" was the only thing she could think of to say though. She glared at Baltor from the side but he didn't seem to respond, after a whole minute of silence she wanted to say another thing but was interrupted by Baltor "hi." He said carefully. His voice sounded so different than yesterday, so cold, emotionless.

"So , are you a little adjusting to the live here?"

Baltor just shrugged " I guess." Bloom was really thrown back by the wall he was building around him. Tears were threatening to fall, why was he being so cold, after he had saved her life yesterday. Baltor noticed the sadness of the girl, immediately feeling guilt.

"I'm sorry , I'm acting like a brute, it's just hard, it's adjusting to a new surroundings, it will take some time to get used to it."

A smile appeared on Bloom's face "it's nothing, I shouldn't be so bold." Her heart skipped a beat as he looked up and met her gaze. It seemed his beauty caught her every time of guard. " What happened exactly, but you don't have to answer if don't want to " she blushed.

"Men from another realm came and destroyed our village , they burned it down to ashes. Some were spared, like me, others were hang because of their protest, like my parents. Your fathers men arrived at the scene a little to late, they offered us a choice , we could stay there and rebuild our village or we could join his alliance. Most of us chose the last, although there were several who stayed, they couldn't lieve their loved ones, who they had lost during battle, behind."

"How was your live there?"

"My parents weren't the richest, but we could manage. My father was a medics, he healed or cured the people in our village that were sick, and my mother cleaned the castle, where our leader lived."

"Ow, so that's why you knew what to do yesterday when I complained about dizziness."

"Not only that, I loved to read books, even since I was a child, I went with my mother when she cleaned and then I secretly snuck into their library so I could read all the books. I still read, you're fathers amount of books is huge I really envy you…"

Bloom started to feel dizzy again, it's was 2 o'clock at the sun was at his peak. Bloom always was affected by the heat, but because of her conversation with Baltor she hadn't even noticed how warm it was. Sweat drops were forming on her forehead. Baltor noticed the change in Bloom's expression and crawled a little closer, just in time I might add because Bloom fell backwards onto the grass. He gathered her in his arms and felt her forehead, she was feeling a little warm. He picked her up bridal style and carried here to the closest tree, so she would be in the shadows, He run back to the pound, quickly dipping his handkerchief in the water and returning to Bloom.

He carefully laid it on her neck. Surprised form the sudden cold she gained consciousness again. She smiled faintly "I've always had a week for the sun, guess I wasn't careful enough."

"It's okay, let me take you back inside, can you stand?" Bloom nodded and tried to stand up but her legs felt like jelly, she let Baltor steady her by holding her on the waist when she fell forwards. Her upper body was completely pressed against his chest. She could feel every muscles , how she wanted to touch him. At the thought she only blushed.

"Wow, steady" he brushed the bangs out of her eyes and was pulled into those beautiful eyes that looked like oceans. Bloom was almost exploding from the heat her body was producing. This was her chance , his face was just inches away from hers , she stood on her toes and planted a light kiss on his lips.

Baltor surprised at first pulled back but some instinct inside him told him to go one. He moved his hand to the small of her back and cupped her face with the other. He carefully bent down and tasted her lips. She tasted like she smelled, fresh blossoms and a hint of honey. He bit her bottom lip, asking entrance witch she gradually gave. He deepened the kiss and pushed his body against her. After a short time they pulled away from each other , gasping for breath.

Suddenly Baltor pushed her away, stepping further from her. "This was a mistake."

"What?" Bloom shot him a questioning look.

"You're 15, a princess. I shouldn't have done that. I have to go." Baltor rushed inside leaving a devastated Bloom behind. She sank to the floor, cradling her face, tears were falling from her cheeks, she was crying her heart out. She had just experienced the best moment of her life, followed by the worst. She had experienced love and a broken heart in the split of a second.

"Bloom , Bloom, are you out her honey?"

Flora had gotten outside, searching for the princess, seeing that no one had heard a word from her in the last hour, and because of her being the princess they had to know where she was. Where could that girl ran of to? She cursed herself for not knowing the whereabouts of Bloom and then it suddenly struck her like lightning. Of course, the pound.

When she reached it she immediately found the princess, sitting against a tree, when she came closer she hear a soft crying.

"Bloom, sweetie, what happened?" she said why cradling the child in her arms, comforting her like she had done when she was only a small child.

"He stole my first kiss" she sobbed against Flora's dress. " He kissed me and than just walked away."

"Who?"

"Baltor" she sniffled.

"O, Bloom" Flora knew that guy was a bad idea from the start, but her motherly instinct overruled the urge to say I told you so , so instead she helped Bloom up and guided her to her room. Nestling on the bed, never stopping the embrace she was holding Bloom in. The poor child was just 15, it was her first crush, she would meet others.

"Shh" she said, southing her back "let it all out, when I was your age my mom told me that I was to old to cry , that I just have to be strong and keep my chin up."

"I know it's a small comfort by saying that everything will be alright, but it will, trust me." Bloom's sobs became less as she fell into a worrying sleep.

**I was so touched by the movie Tristan + Isolde that I've decided to written a storry about it, don't know if someone noticed it.**

**My favourit part, was the ending of the movie, of course it was sad that Tristan died, but the words Isolde spoke were so beautiful, that's why I'm going to put them in, **

**in one of my chapters.**

**Two hearts thine and mine paired.**

** And true plain hearts in their faces rest.**

** Where can you find two hemispheres, **

**without sharp north, **

**without declining west. **

**Whatever dies was not mixed equally. **

**If our two loves be one and thou and I love so alike. **

**Then none can slacken, none can die.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it took a little longer that last time to upload one of my chaters but here it is and I will be uploading sleeping with the enemy to , hope you like it.**

* * *

**Baltor + Bloom**

**Chapter 3**

**by waterbendergirl**

Bloom fumbled her dress nervously, making wrinkles in it, while the maids had tried so hard to get them out. She was wearing a sea green dress, thin at the waist but it widened at the bottom, 3 strips of pearls on each side holding it over her shoulders. Her hair pulled up with curls and braids, on the top a silver tiara resting.

The royal family had gathered in the great hall, awaiting the visit of prince Jared, he was next in line to the throne of Melody. One week ago they had announced his visit, it was apparently to fasten the bounds between the two kingdoms, but the king had to apologize because he wasn't going to make it so he send his son instead.

Jared would someday make a great king, he was intelligent, courageous, caring , but also gorgeous. He had dark hair, that sometimes looked blue when the light caught it, his eyes were crystal blue en his posture was very muscular because of the huge trainings he got in sword fighting to prepare him for battle.

Bloom had met him once, when the contract of the alliance was signed by all the kings.

She looked around, sometimes glancing to her right to see Baltor standing there. One week had passed since the kiss she and Baltor had shared. They both acted like nothing happened, although it tore her op inside. She could say he was her first crush, and she really thought that something beautiful could happen , but sadly it had ended in such a horrible way.

She was ripped away from her thoughts when the horns blue, giving a sign that the prince had arrived. Not soon after the doors busted open and prince Jared came in.

Bloom thought she stopped breathing when he came in, he was even more gorgeous than she had remembered, in fact she was sure that if she hadn't seen Baltor first she would have had to say that Jared was the most handsome man she ever saw. He wore a normal outfit, suitable for a king, a navy blue suit, adored by golden lings running through it and a purple cape. Jared first knelt before the king, taking a very deep bow and thanking the king for his hospitality.

Then he took a bow for Bloom, taking her hand and planting a soft kiss on her knuckles, the contact between their eyes never broken. "A pleasure to meet you my lady."

The place his lips had touched her skin tinkled, she felt a warmth rise in the pit of her stomach. She gave him one of her sweetest smiles and replied " Nice to meet you too." He held her hand, a little longer than needed and then moved on to her brother. He had only just arrived and he had already made a great impression on her.

Had she only seen the glare Baltor shot her, one of pure disgust. The minute the prince came in he saw a change in the expression of the princess, he felt anger boil when he saw the way the prince greeted the princess, he knew that was the proper manor but it still made him jealous.

He still felt puzzled about his feelings for her. The kiss they had shared, had left a great impression on him. He wouldn't say he was in love, but he couldn't deny he felt some kind of affection for the girl.

Suddenly the kings bombastic voice echoed through the hall "First of all I want to welcome prince Jared of Melody in Sparx, I hopes he will find his visit comfortable and pleasant and I hope this visit will strengthen the bond between our two realms. And now with further although I would like you all to join our great feast." With a motion of his hand he demanded that the musicians started to play, a lovely slow song.

Brandon started the dance, together with his fiancé Stella. Bloom could only look at them with amusement. Though it did rarely appear that people who were involved in an arranged marriage fell in love, they had clearly shown that it could happen. The way Brandon looked at Stella, it held so much love, she only hoped that someday someone would look at her in the same way.

They were soon followed by other noble couples, and if she wasn't mistaken she even saw Flora dancing with not other than her teacher Helia. So she wasn't mistaken when she thought those two had feelings for each other.

"May I have this dance?" Bloom looked up to see Jared, standing before her, with his right hand outstretched and a hopeful smile on his lips.

"Of course" she smiled back grabbing his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor. He gently placed his right hand on her waist and with his other he took her small hand in his. She looked so small and fragile to his muscular and rough form. While dancing she occasionally gave him one of her sweetest smile, it made the jealousy Baltor was feeling only grew larger.

" I hope the journey to Sparx wasn't too exhausted" Bloom asked shyly, still a little uncomfortable with the close presents of the prince, he made her feel all warm and fuzzy, kind of like when she first saw Baltor.

"No, not at all, I rather enjoyed the different kinds of landscape. On Melody there aren't as many flowers as here and it seems the sky is much bluer, that's probably because your planet is much more closer to the sun."

"If you want I can show you the garden sometimes." She said nervously.

"I would like that." He smiled in return planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

--

Eleven days had passed since the prince's arrival and he had already left a great impression on the people but also on the royal family. Bloom and Jared had almost spend every day together in the gardens. No had missed the bond that grew between the two , even the king had noticed. He actually didn't mind, if his daughter could fall in love with someone of royal blood it would be magnificent, than he wouldn't be put in the position to force her in an arranged marriage. He hoped she could find the same happiness Brandon had.

"Knight to E 5" Brandon grinned "It look's I'm going to beat you again father."

"I swear, I don't know how you do this, that's the 5th time in a row you've beaten me."

Brandon only smirked "the student has outgrown the master."

"Indeed you have son, indeed you have. But not to change the topic or anything, how do you feel about Bloom getting so close to Jared?" Brandon looked up, afraid that his father would ask that , he actually didn't feel all comfortable about Jared.

"To tell you the truth dad I really don't know, I mean he's a nice guy and all, but he gives me this real creepy feeling. Bloom should be careful, she could have her heart broken."

"And you sure that doesn't has anything to do with the fact that she is your baby sister?"

"Perhaps, but I should keep an eye on that boy."

"If that will make your more assure I will ask the guards to keep an eye on him, but subtle, we have to remember he's a guest and the son of one of our oldest allies."

--

"It's so sad that it's raining outside , I really got accustomed to spending most of my times in the gardens with you, but as long as it's with you I think I can learn to live with it." He smiled. A soft blush appeared on Blooms as he looked at her with little sparks in his eyes. She had developed affection for him, it wasn't nearly as strong as the feelings she felt for Baltor.

"Come here" Jared said while pulling her on his lap , grabbing a strand of her hair, twirling it around his finger. "Jared" Bloom blushed. "You know Bloom, in the beginning I really didn't look forward to this visit, being so far away from my father's kingdom but now that I have spend some days here, with you, made it very pleasant."

Bloom cheeks turned into a deeper red and jumped out of his lap, adjusting her dress and walking through the window. "I think it's the first time in months that it rained in Sparx, normally it's always hot and the sun's mostly out. It is really a pity because I love being out in the gardens so much." She smiled while letting her fingers rest on the window frame. "That reminds me, I've never shown you my pound."

Jared shot op in amusement "Your what?"

"My pound, I never showed it, it lies at the far end of the gardens, I remember that I've nagged my father's ears of to get it. I just needed a place to relax and come at ease. I never knew my mother, but I think she would have liked it, from the stories my father told me she was also a garden lover, she spend every moment available outside."

Her eyes started to become watery, it was so hard knowing her mother would never see her pound. "I'm sorry, here we are , we should have a good time and I just keep brining things op from the past." She giggled through her tears.

Before she even knew it two strong hands slid up her arms, stopping at the top and massaging her shoulders. " I don't mind he whispered." Bloom leaned back in her touch and let his hands slide down her arms to her waist. He gave them a little tuck so she turned around and landed on his chest.

With one finger he lifted up her chin and whipped her tears away, rubbing her bottom lip with his thumb. Just like Baltor had done when he had kissed her, at the thought of it Bloom backend until she was with her back against the window.

Jared closed the space between them again as he slid his hand to the small of her back, just when he was about to touch her lips Bloom turned away "What are you doing?" she asked shyly. He lifted her head again so he could stair into those beautiful blue eyes.

He shoved the bangs away from her eyes and moved his face closer again : "I think you're one of the most beautiful woman I ever saw and during these past few days I've learned to care for you. I like you, don't you like me?".

Blooms flushed an even darker red, at the moment her head should look like a red tomato. Jared only saw it as a sign and leaned in to close the space between them and covered his lips with his own.

Bloom stiffened at first but the feeling of him kissing her was rather enjoyable, the kiss was totally different than the one Baltor and she had shared, it was must more gentle. He tasted so sweet, like strawberries. Jared moved his hands to caress her cheek , than moving to her red hear, letting his hand get stuck in those beautiful curls.

Bloom pushed his chest gently, motioning to stop. They broke apart but Jared let his hands remain on her hips. Bloom let her hand rest on his chest and just managed to let out one word "Wow."

Jared grinned and let his hand rest on her head, in hailing her scent "I know" he whispered in return.

--

Baltor hastily scrubbed the last dishes, after this his shift was over , but unfortunately he did miss the fact that one of the towels he quick grabbed was settled under a pill of clean plates, making them crash into the floor. Cursing himself for his sloppiness he bend down and started to collect the remains, he was soon followed by Riven. "Man, what is wrong with you? You've been like this all week, always with your head in the clouds.

"Ouch , dammed" Baltor sighed when he cut his finger to one of the sharp edges of the plate. It was true although what Riven said, he hasn't been himself the past days, first of all the kiss with Bloom still plagued his mind and the fact that a super prince appeared didn't make it better either. He had tried to convince himself he wasn't feeling jealousy but he couldn't fool himself. And now Riven had noticed also. Riven noticed the look on Baltor's face and he didn't like it one bit "Don't tell me you're still thinking about the princess and the arrival from the prince?"

"No" Baltor laughed nervously, trying to hid his real feelings, he paced through the kitchen "But don't you think…" Baltor started but he was cut off by Riven "not again, I'm telling you that the prince of melody doesn't has false intentions."

"You really have to put it away, instead you should better focus your attention on your duties" he said serious but soon a smirk appeared on his face "I mean, have you already count the number of plates you've broken this week? Luckily you don't have to pay for them or there wouldn't be much left of you salary at the end of the month."

"Just shut up" Baltor laughed throwing the towel straight in Riven's face.

--

"It looks like the sun is finally coming out." Jared smiled when sitting near the window, his head resting on his hand. It had rain like that the whole week, Jared and Bloom had spend the days together, they had talked , read books to each other and Bloom had thought had how to play chest.

When he mentioned he couldn't play it she had laughed at first, thinking that it was a joke, but when she saw the hurt expression on his face she immediately recognized that he wasn't playing a game. And now the rain had stopped and the sun was slowly making his path through the clouded sky.

"You want to go horseback riding?"

"You want to do what?" Bloom asked. "Horseback riding?"

"Don't tell me you've never rode a horse in your life?"

"Of course I've rode on a horse" she laughed nervously. "Well, then let's go to the stables."

"Um, I first have to change, I clearly can't ride wearing a wide skirt." She shouted already halve the stairs. "I'll meat you outside." Bloom rushed to her room, putting on the only pants she owned and pulled her hair up into a simple pony tail. She hurried down the stairs into the garden where she saw Jared standing, holding in each hands the bridles of two horses.

"Which one would you like?" he smiled warmly. Bloom carefully approached the horses, truthfully she was scared about them, they just were so big and , well big. "Are you having second thoughts?" he asked. "No it's just, I've lied, I've never rode a horse in my life, I've never sit one either."

"Well that's about to change, do you trust me?" he asked, holding out his hand hopefully. Bloom remembered the first time he asked her to dance, he had that same expression on his face, an expression of hope.

"You know I do" she replied. He helped Bloom on the horse and then climbed on it to, settling himself behind her, so he would have her between his arms, that if she would lose her balance he could catch her. In the beginning Bloom held on to him like her life was at risk but slowly she learned to relax and leaned into Jared's chest.

She rather enjoyed the ride, just being outside made her completely happy again. Unfortunately for the happy couple was surprised again as the rain started to fall from the clouds. Because they were a far end away from the castle they decided to take shelter in an old pavilion.

"Wow, that storm caught us completely off guard." Bloom smiled, settling next to the fire that Jared had started, though it had more of a weak flame instead of a huge bonfire.

"Aren't you could Bloom?" Jared asked but he didn't even wait for her answer as he draped his cape over her shoulders, they were soked wet. "I'm alright" she smiled as she leaned against his chest when he sat beside her. "I like this" she whispered softly. "I know me too" he said while pushed her shoulders a little so she would sit straight with her face turned to his.

"And I like this too" he said while planting a kiss on her lips and wrapping his arms around her. "This was the best time of my live, it's so sad that I'll have to return home tomorrow.

Bloom shot up , "What do you mean?" she asked suprized.

"I have to go home tomorrow."

"But what about us? When I will I see you again?"

"Look Bloom," he said while twirling her hair around his finger "what we had was fun, but it couldn't last, I mean I have a fiancé at home, this is just a fling, you know."

"So you just used me?" she shouted tears forming in her eyes.

"I didn't thought you would take this so serious Bloom" Jared said, trying to calm her.

"How would you think I would take it" she slapped his arms away and stood up, trying to create as much possible space between them. Jared stood up to , trying to touch her but she just slammed him across his face, leaving a red handprint planted on his cheek "You bastard" she hissed out, before running off into the rain.

"Bloom, wait , it's storming, let me take you back to the palace" but the words didn't even reached her as it lightning was seen in the sky.

--

"Ow my god" Baltor had came out of the kitchen to drop the garbage when he saw a trembling Bloom slowly coming his way, he ran at her, trapping her in his embrace but she just pushed him away.

"Bloom, are you alright?" Baltor asked , taking of his one jacket and laying it on her shoulders, why pulling Jared's cape off.

"Just leave me she said" her voice trembled, her face covered by tears, it didn't seem to end, the tears just kept coming, being dumped twice in two weeks wasn't good for herself. Baltor sad next to her, trying to wrap his arm around her shoulders but she just kept pushing him away, Baltor finally dropped his efforts and just buried his head in his hands. He looked up, determination written on his face "Not until you tell me what is wrong, you're clearly upset."

"Jared's leaving tomorrow, and he doesn't even care about me, he just thought of us as a fling."

"For what it's worth, Jared is just a kid and he's stupid for treating you that way." He said, trying to comfort her as best as possible

"That's not worth much coming from you" she cried out.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm so tired for falling for guys that don't fall back, it hurts.."

"Bloom , I…" but he couldn't even continue as Bloom spoke further.

"People always say the nicest things, your beautiful, your nice, your friendly, but none of them want to be with me. You say you want to help me Baltor, well say what I do wrong, tell me why I'm so easy to give up and then maybe I could fix it."

Baltor couldn't take the way she was talking anymore, he lifted her up her feet and grabbed the collar of her jacket "You are asking the wrong guy" he screamed before planting his lips on hers as they stood there in the rain.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it's a little longer then my other two but I needed to put all this into one chapter, otherwise it wouldn't fit with the following chapter.**

**Did the last scene seem rather familiar to you? **

**And what do you think about the pairing**

**Keep on reviewing**

**love ya all**

**waterbendergirl**


End file.
